


CUDDLE UP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: AMUSEMENT PARK MERRIMENT, OR MISERIES [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are holding hands at their friendly neighborhood amusement park and it's absolutely nothing to do with Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CUDDLE UP

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Dude, I think you cut off my circulation!" Dean glared at Cas and rubbed his hand , wincing as the blood started to move again.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said, shame-faced. The angel looked at Sam, who was grinning broadly, and blushed, staring down at the ground.

Dean scowled. "Knock it off, Sam."

"You two looked so sweet," Sam said, snickering. "Do you hold hands in scary movies, too, guys?"

"Dick." Dean socked him hard in the arm. Sam's grin just got wider.

Cas sighed.

Dean's scowl deepened. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you on that roller coaster. Freaking angel!"


End file.
